Un Eternuement
by Not-Good-Guy
Summary: C'est la fin, enfin. Sebastian va consommer l'âme de son maître. Comment réagiront l'enfant et son majordome à cette situation incongrue et tant redoutée, qui n'arrive théoriquement qu'une fois par vie ?
1. La Fin

La chambre n'avait pas changé, comme le premier jour, la première nuit. La lumière de la lune entrait par les fenêtres, bienfaisante mais mystérieuse. Sa lumière n'était pourtant pas ce qui éclairait le mieux la pièce : un chandelier était posé sur un chariot, près d'une tasse élégante de porcelaine blanche ciselée d'or.

Un majordome se tenait là, attendant que son maître daigne enfin quitter sa contemplation pour venir se coucher. Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis le temps et Sebastian en était vraiment navré. Son maître avait seize ans à présent et il n'avait rien de la taille de son défunt père. De son prédécesseur comme il l'appelait.

Enfin, Ciel tourna son regard vers son majordome qui lui adressa un sourire avant de le regarder sérieusement.

\- Maitre, je crois qu'il est temps.

Le jeune garçon soupira en fermant son oeil et se dirigea vers Sebastian, le laissant le déshabiller comme tous les soirs.

\- Je sais que le temps est venu. Merci Sebastian.

Le majordome avait mis un genou à terre pour le déshabiller entièrement et il effleura la blessure de fer rouge dans le dos du maître. Une blessure qui datait de bien longtemps à présent.

\- Je m'apprête à vous enlever votre âme, pourquoi me remercier ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en boutonnant le pyjama du jeune homme, comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai accompli ma vengeance. Pendant cette semaine de répit, j'ai eu le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires, respirer l'air frais et embrasser Elisabeth. Dit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire alors que le majordome servait le lait chaud dans la tasse.

L'odeur du lait rassura immédiatement le garçon, comme à chaque fois. Sebastian savait que Ciel faisait encore des cauchemars, bien que les responsables de son traumatisme soient tous six pieds sous terre aujourd'hui. Son âme était brûlée à point, délicieusement marquée.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce que mon jeune maître m'a dit : le véritable honneur, c'est de détruire ses ennemis, de détruire tout ce qui nous empêche de vivre. Et une fois cela fait, il faut vivre et leur faire l'insulte d'être heureux.

Le démon poussa la tasse vers le garçon avant de lui tendre le pot de miel.

\- Est-ce raisonnable ? Demanda Ciel en se saisissant tout de même du pot.

\- Personne n'en saura rien, jeune maître.

Ciel laissa couler le miel dans la tasse, avec un air pensif.

\- Je suis surpris de me rendre compte que je veux vivre encore. Cette vengeance était la raison pour laquelle je voulais continuer, même sans mes parents. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens… intéressants.

Sebastian savait de qui voulait parler le comte. Les domestiques de la maison, la petite sorcière et son serviteur, l'écrivain intelligent, la reine et ses sbires, Undertacker, les gens du cirque, le prince Soma et son dévoué serviteur… Des gens qu'on ne se lassait pas de regarder se débattre avec les petits soucis de la vie. Les être humains sont si fascinants !

\- Lizzy… Elle dort ?

\- Oui. Souhaitez vous lui dire au revoir ? Demanda Sebastian en refermant le pot de miel et en laissant le maître boire une gorgée.

Le maître secoua la tête et le majordome lui retira avec douceur son cache oeil, révélant la marque magnifique sur sa prunelle, symbole de leur contrat. Combien de fois ce jeune humain avait posé son regard magnifique sur lui de cette façon ? Comme s'il était invincible, comme s'il souhaitait tout écraser sur son passage.

Le lait était chaud et détendait son maître qui était pourtant si proche de la fin.

\- Quelles mesures ont été prises pour les domestiques ?

\- Ils seront au service de dame Elisabeth. J'ai envoyé une lettre à votre tante conformément à votre désir pour l'informer.

\- Nous pouvons imaginer qu'Elisabeth restera ici encore deux jours après ma… mort.

\- J'ai préparé suffisamment à manger pour au moins quatre jours avant que notre chef ne soit livré à lui-même. De plus, j'ai expressément rappelé à Agni et le prince Soma que votre amitié l'obligeait à prendre soin de votre famille si quelque chose se produisait.

Le comte grimpa dans son lit, après avoir reposé sa tasse vide, se glissant dans ses draps puis retira sa bague.

\- Alors ainsi s'éteint la lignée des Phantomhive. La Reine sera déçue, elle devra trouver un autre chien. Dit-il avec un sourire tout en remontant la couverture.

Sebastian éloigna le chariot et vint près du lit pour border son maître.

\- Est-ce que ça fera mal ? Demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

\- Non, ce sera comme s'endormir.

Les flammes du chandelier s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans la clarté de la lune. Lentement, le corps du majordome se déforma pour qu'il reprenne sa forme, comme un néant noir qui absorbe tout.

Il se pencha lentement sur le jeune homme dans le lit. Du bout de ses doigts acérés, il caressa sa joue, sous cet oeil marqué, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Comme attendu, dans les moments sérieux, le jeune comte ne tremblait pas. Il commençait même à s'endormir.

\- On a fait du bon travail, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Avoir été votre majordome jusqu'à votre fin aura été un honneur. Dit le démon en laissant ses fibres encercler son maître, prêt à se jeter sur lui. Je dirais même que c'était l'une des expériences les plus divertissantes de mon existence. Je ne pensais pas qu'un être humain pouvait à ce point me pousser à bout.

C'était un repas à savourer, l'un des meilleurs.

\- Sebastian, c'est un ordre : reste à mes côtés pour toujours… Murmura doucement la faible créature dont la main se leva pour frôler la matière dont était composée le démon.

Un sourire étira les lèvres sur les dents pointues.

\- _Yes, my Lord._


	2. Ou Pas

\- M. Vincent ? M. Vincent ? Disait une voix paniquée dans le grand manoir anglais.

Mei Rin était une domestique des plus maladroites mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de la famille Phantomhive, elle était plus que capable. Et d'ailleurs, le plus jeune Phantomhive avait actuellement disparu, introuvable dans sa chambre, introuvable dans la cuisine… La mauvaise vue de Mei Rin ne l'aidait pas.

Elle courut dans le jardin paisible de la propriété où deux femmes prenaient un thé, accompagnées d'un majordome qui les servait, toujours aussi droit et fidèle à lui-même. Cela faisait maintenant onze ans qu'il travaillait pour le comte et il n'avait pas vieilli d'un cheveux, contrairement à Mei Rin qui commençait à perdre en vigueur et devait donc s'entrainer plus régulièrement qu'avant.

\- Dame Elisabeth ! Dame Elisabeth ! C'est une catastrophe, le jeune maître a disparu ! Dit elle en s'arrêtant près d'elles, remettant correctement ses lunettes.

Dame Elisabeth était un régal pour les yeux, avec sa droiture pleine d'élégance, ce regard empli de gentillesse gracieuse, ses cheveux blonds glissant sur ses épaules avec la délicatesse des mêmes fleurs qu'elle accrochait sur le haut de sa tête en couronne. Personne ne pouvait se douter que derrière cette apparente fragilité se cachait la plus grande arme de la maison Phantomhive, vive et précise, protégeant sa famille de sa lame effilée.

Le majordome regarda avec étonnement Mei Rin, puis eut un sourire rassurant. Il n'avait pas besoin de sonder la maison pour savoir où se trouvait le petit Vincent.

Dame Elisabeth se leva avec inquiétude.

\- Sebastian, veuillez m'aider. Ce n'est probablement rien mais je voudrais m'en assurer. Je suis vraiment désolée, Sulli. Fit Elisabeth à son amie, qui n'était autre que Dame Sullivan, l'ancienne sorcière de la forêt des loups garous et aujourd'hui docteur de renommé mondiale, au service direct de la Reine.

Le petit groupe prit alors le chemin de la maison.

\- Il n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine… La salle de jeu est vide, ainsi que la salle de réunion.

Sebastian écoutait Mei Rin avec intérêt. Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je pense savoir où il se trouve.

Il conduisit en silence le petit groupe jusqu'à une porte :

\- Monsieur travaille, il nous a interdit de le déranger. Fit Mei Rin en voyant qu'il s'agissait du bureau du comte Phantomhive, le maître de la maison.

Le majordome ouvrit pourtant la porte. C'était l'un de ses privilèges depuis toujours d'avoir le droit d'être aux côtés de son maître tant qu'il ne lui ordonnait pas le contraire distinctement. Il ouvrit la porte et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le maître de la maison, installé dans son fauteuil face à son bureau, son grand chien noir à ses pieds, concentré sur ses papiers qu'il fixait de son oeil valide et bleu sombre.

Il leva les yeux à l'entrée du petit groupe et ils purent voir une tête aux cheveux noirs reposer contre lui. L'enfant était là, endormi sur les cuisses de son père, dans une position qui rappelait un chat. Vincent Phantomhive était un enfant plutôt petit pour son âge mais Sebastian ne s'inquiétait pas : son père avait lui-même fini par grandir, permettant enfin à sa femme de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard.

\- Maître, excusez mon entrée, nous cherchions le jeune maître. Dit Sebastian en s'inclinant.

Le comte baissa les yeux sur la petite créature et Elisabeth porta ses mains à son visage de contentement :

\- N'est-ce pas adorable ? Demanda-t-elle en venant embrasser la joue de son mari avant d'attraper la main de son amie et de Mei Rin. Terminons de prendre le thé, il y a un beau soleil dehors !

Sebastian se retrouva seul avec le comte qui se laissa aller lentement dans son fauteuil, bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Il joignit ses mains devant lui, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs et il regarda dehors pensivement, par la fenêtre.

Le démon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette créature qu'il avait suivie depuis, une créature qui faisait mine d'être nimbée de lumière alors qu'en fait, c'était l'ombre et le désespoir qui l'avait forgé. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment ultime où il allait dévorer cette âme, où il s'est rendu compte que le lendemain, Ciel n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. Le démon aurait fini de manger, de digérer, il passerait à autre chose, et il n'aurait plus le droit à ce regard, à ces remontrances…

\- Sebastian, qu'as tu appris sur le nouveau bar Luxure dont nous avions parlé ? Demanda le comte en revenant à son majordome.

\- Rien de particulier, tout semble en règle. Les propriétaires viennent d'Amérique, ils ont décidé de s'installer ici. Il s'agit d'une famille, bien portante.

\- Rien ne les relie aux meurtres dont s'inquiète la Reine ?

\- Il semblerait. Répondit le majordome avec un lent sourire, tout en venant débarrasser le thé de son maître.

\- Il est pourtant clair qu'ils ne sont pas innocents. S'énerva un peu le comte en serrant les dents. D'où viennent-ils exactement ?

\- D'une ville en Amérique.

L'homme soupira bruyamment.

\- Eh bien va voir ce qu'il en est. Peut-être qu'on en apprendra plus sur eux si on retourne à leur source.

\- Vous voulez que je me rende en Amérique ? Demanda lentement Sebastian pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris la nouvelle folie de son maître.

Aucun humain ne pourrait être le majordome de cet homme.

\- Oui. Et n'oublie pas que demain, ma tante nous rend visite. Alors tout doit être parfait. Veille à ce que ça ne finisse pas comme la dernière fois. Finny devient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il grandit, étonnamment.

Sebastian eut un sourire en coin, comprenant un peu où le maître voulait en venir.

\- Serait-ce une façon de me punir d'avoir dévoilé votre petit secret ?

Le comte était plus âgé mais son esprit aiguisé était aussi lisible qu'avant pour le démon qui vivait à ses côtés depuis si longtemps. Oui, il avait choisi de laisser vivre Ciel plus longtemps, de le laisser prendre la mesure de sa vengeance, fondant une famille, souriant, se mettant toujours dans des situations grotesques et dangereuses. Le démon aurait son âme qui devenait meilleure jour après jour, il l'aurait mais plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque le jeune maître ne sera plus si fascinant.

Bien entendu, le temps passé avec Ciel Phantomhive avait beau être de cent ans, ce ne serait pour Sebastian qu'un éternuement. Mais chaque soir où il couchait son maître, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Lady Elisabeth, il songeait qu'il désirait voir un autre jour en tant que majordome. Il ferait de cet éternuement le plus amusant de tous et chérirait chaque instant passé aux côtés de cet homme.


End file.
